Travel
Travel C000 Getting Around 'Getting Around' -- C001 If you're just starting the game you should be in Hodemimes, the starter newbie village. Once you're confident enough in your abilities you can take a boat to Prontera. Make sure when you use a boat you are INSIDE and NOT near the "outside walls". It is best to stand near the door to the upper level, otherwise you will likely be dropped into the water (good job there gravity...) Or you can just use the Wing of Wind warp NPCs (and there's 3 in Hodemimes, look for the mangirls in uniform.) These are found around the game and will take you from one place to another instantaneously, so there's no need to bother with the ships. To teleport, just talk to one of these NPCs and click on the warp you want to use. You automatically "learn" the maps for the beginning town and its surrounding areas. Once you leave for Prontera you need to buy maps for each zone as your "world map" will remain blank until you purchase and "use/learn" the maps. You buy maps in cities from the "tool shops" which use the tilted beaker looking symbol on the maps. 'Teleportation Stones' -- C002 Every character has a button in the bottom left corner of a boot with wings on it. You can use these to teleport back to town, or from town back to whatever dungeon you happened to be in. This is important because if you die it will give you a choice to teleport to a Cattleya healing tent in the area, or to whatever town you've saved as your location (you can talk to Kafra of various towns to save your location.) It's also useful if you want to head back to town to upgrade your weapon or sell some items. 'Wing of Wind System' -- C002b As mentioned above you can talk to NPCs to teleport around, this and the teleport stones somewhat make up the "Wing of Wind System". 1 NPC per town goes to other towns, while the rest go to zones around that town, usually 3 per city. There are 2 "placeholder" Wing of Wind NPCs in Emir Cave Level 2. One at the start of the path through the zone which has been blocked off by rocks (Erick Levy) and one on the other side of the rocks (Wallenstein). These NPCs works like the Wing of Wind, sadly I cannot modify the UI to give names to the new warps, but the FIRST warp on the list states the ZENY cost (which is 0). That means it is an "active useable warp (the first on the list for both NPC's) and it will take you back and forth between each NPC thus "opening up" Emir level 2. 'Are There Pecopecos/Mounts?' -- C003 "Bullet Bill" and "Arrow Bill" mounts have been added to the game. You can find these at any "YggRO2 Custom Shop/Dye and Swift Potion vendors" via a TRADES (not the SHOP). Bullet Bill gives +100% speed, Arrow Bill gives +60%. Both override any other speed modifiers (swift potions, rapid run, etc) when active. Mounts CEASE to be active while a player is in combat, thus other speed modifiers function normally under those circumstances. 'How can I travel faster?' -- C004 The recruit and enchanter classes have shoes they can equip that apparently increases their walking speed. Thieves also have a dash skill which is USEFUL! There are also swift potions, see the section "Dyes/Swift Potions E000a". There have also been the addition of "mount items" which are discussed just above this under "Are There Pecopeco/Mounts C003" Continue to Quests and Leveling Category:Newbie Readme